Vince's Favorite Soundtracks and Songs
This page is about Vince's favorite Soundtrack and Songs from his favorite and non-favorite (which are just ordinary viewing to him) Shows, Games, Movies, Singers, etc. So Please do not remove, vandalize and ruin this Page. For Vince's Sake. Thank you and I hope you Enjoy the Music in this Page! :) Special Section! 'K-On! Character Image Song Series - Volume 2: Mio Akiyama:' Needed MioAkiyama(79).jpg|Mio Akiyama! <3|linktext=(Mio as the cover for her Character Song Album) MioAkiyama(17).jpg|Mio Akiyama|linktext=(Alternate cover album) MioAkiyama(43).jpg|Mio Akiyama|linktext=("Don't say "Lazy" cover) MioAkiyama(50).jpg|Mio Akiyama|linktext=(Solo Instrument cover) 'Heart Goes Boom!!:' Heart Goes Boom!! 'is the name of one of the songs for Mio Akiyama's Character Image Song (Volume 2) for the ''K-On! ''anime. It is performed by Mio herself (specifically her voice actress, Youko Hikasa), produced by Pony Canyon (along with the rest of the songs within the ''K-On! ''series) and was published on June 17, 2009 within Mio's character image song volume. Note: This is Vince's most favorite song of all, he regularly listens to this everytime whenever he gets the chance and he can sometimes be seen lip synching the lyrics, both on the vocalized and instrumental versions (no teases please >//////////////////<). Though this shouldn't even be said, but whenever Vince listens to this song his "heart goes boom", as hearing Mio sing this song (beautifully and amazingly), he gets nervous and excited to the point that he loses his "maturity" and "screams in joy" on his pillow or sometimes just covers his face due to it going bright red. 'Fuwa Fuwa Time (Mio's Version): be Added... 'Hello Little Girl:' be Added... 'Let's Go! (Mio's Version):' be Added... 'K-On!! Character Image Song - Mio Akiyama:' Needed... 'Aozora no Monologue:' be Added... 'Fude Pen ~Boru Pen~ (Mio's Version):' be Added... 'Seishun Vibration:' be Added... 'Come with Me!! (Mio's Version):' be Added... 'K-On!! Character Image Songs: Yui Hirasawa:' Needed YuiHirasawa(13).jpg|Yui Hirasawa! <3|linktext=(Yui as the cover for her Character Song Album) YuiHirasawa(14).png|Yui Hirasawa|linktext=(In the anime) YuiHirasawa(25).jpg|Yui Hirasawa|linktext=(Fanart) YuiHirasawa(ByVince2).png|Yui Hirasawa|linktext=(wearing her "Listen!!" attire) 'Oh My Giita!!:' Oh My Giita!! 'is the name of one of the songs for Yui Hirasawa's Character Image Songs for second season of the ''K-On! ''anime. Explanation Needed 'Shiawase Hiyori: be Added... 'Come with Me!! (Yui's Version):' be Added... 'Fude Pen ~Boru Pen~ (Yui's Version):' be Added... 'K-On! Character Image Song Series - Volume 1: Yui Hirasawa:' Needed... 'Giita ni Kubittake:' be Added... 'Sunday Siesta:' be Added... 'Let's Go (Yui's Version):' be Added... 'Fuwa Fuwa Time (Yui's Version):' be Added... 'Extra Special Section:' MioAndYui(6).png|Mio and Yui|linktext=(Singing together) MioAndYui(1).jpg|Mio and Yui <3 'Fuwa Fuwa Time (Mio and Yui duet):' Fuwa Fuwa Time (Mio and Yui duet) 'is the name of the remixed and enhanced version of the original "Fuwa Fuwa Time" song from the ''K-On! ''series. Explanation Needed... 'Fude Pen ~Boru pen~ (Mio and Yui duet): Fude Pen ~Boru pen~ (Mio and Yui duet) 'is the name of the remixed version of the original "Fude Pen ~Boru pen~" song from the ''K-On! ''series. Explanation Needed... 'My Love is a Stapler (Mio and Yui duet): My Love is a Stapler (Mio and Yui duet) 'is the name of the remixed version of the original "My Love is a Stapler" song from the ''K-On! ''series. Explanation Needed... Games ''This section is about the Soundtracks and Songs from the Games Vince loves, feel free to listen to them and Comment and also write your name below to instantly put a like to this section and put the name of the Song/Soundtrack that you like. Thank You! '''Metal Slug Soundtracks: About Metal Slug (1996): Super Vehicle-001: Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 '''is a run and gun video game developed by Nazca Corporation and published by SNK. It was release in 1996 for the Neo Geo MVS platform arcades and the game was (and is still) widely acclaimed for its sense of humor, fluid hand drawn animation and fast paced two player action. It is the first in the Metal Slug series. It has been ported onto many other platforms, such as the Neo Geo CD, Sega Saturn, PlayStation, Virtual Console, etc. It still widely known and played by its adoring fans of all ages (Seniors may accidentally break their backs and thumbs on the game, but they don't mind :3 as long as they love it). '''Metal Slug (1996): Metal Slug - Main Theme: Metal Slug '''is the main theme of the 1st Metal Slug game in the series back in 1996. The soundtrack is mostly inspired from Military Drums and Trumpets as to give the game its sense in a Military themed game. Being the first ever in its series since the 90's, the music is a bit sped up at the chorus as to give it its intense mix with the U.S forces. Since the first game is a sort of game inspired from World War II but it is also mixed with both Modern and Future-like themes, weaponry, stories and enemies, most of its backdrops, in-game, give its a more sensitive vibe into the player(s) who appreciates the work of the Army, along that the still famous "Run N' Gun" genre in which this game is of. This soundtrack is played at the beginning of Mission 1 at a shelter-like camp of the Rebel Army (the main anatagonist of the series, almost entirely) in where the protagonists, Cpt. Marco Rossi (Player 1) and Lt. Tarma Roving (Player 2) infiltrate and apprehend (or kill) the troops in an effort to suppress there manpower against the world and the Regular Army (the games main protagonist team). The music stops as you face off against the first boss of the game; A World War II-like Battle Plane. '''Inner Station: Inner Station '''is the second mission's theme. The music is made to bind with the 2nd Mission's location, at a Rebel Army occupied train station, a flooded London to a Battle Train against the Commanding Officer of the Rebels; Gen. Douglas Morden for the first time. The music is replaced by Assault Theme after the mini-boss: Mini-Bata is confronted up until the face off against Morden's personal plane; The Hairbuster Riberts. '''Assault Theme: Assault Theme 'is the soundtrack that plays during the battle against the mini-boss and boss of Mission 2 and acts as the 3rd Missions background music. The music is inspired by the way brave, loyal and countless troops have put their lives on the line to 'assault' the enemy forces either on their line or their own line of operations by any means necessary, Mission 3 gives a fact about this as Marco and Tarma risks their lives into destroying another base up in the snowy himalayans of the Rebels as they climb a steep valley, dodge rebels pushing large snowballs, against the Rebel's seconding-in-command; Allen O'Neil, destroying the base and facing off against the Rebel's nuclear weapon; A giant artillery tank, armed with super cannons . 'Ridge 256: ' Ridge 256' is the fourth mission's theme. The music is made to mix with the mission's setting in a battle torn town to a small yet well defended mine used by the Rebel Army in the first Morden War. The music mixes well with the mission it is scripted to play in as both Marco and Tarma have to reach the mine, by passing through a 'ridge' full of Rebel Infantry and Tanks along the way having to avoid being killed. The boss of the fourth mission are the twin rebel tanks, Shoe & Karn, versatile, well armored and fierce tanks occupying the mine. Gerhardt City: ' Gerhardt City' is the fifth mission's theme. The music was created as the fifth mission takes place in a rebel-occupied city somewhere near the mines from the previous mission. The music seems to show a significant amount of seriousness yet an amount of tediousness as well due to the futile and absolutely dangerous attempts of the Rebel Troops in the city trying to stop Marco and Tarma from finishing off the last troop transport of the Rebels which is the heavy artillery tank known in the Rebel's and Regular's; The Iron Nokana. Much to the soundtrack's tone, the music blends well with the mission itself. 'Steel Beast:' ' Steel Beast' is the name of Metal Slug's boss theme. The music is commonly made to mix with each boss' tough and very menacing approach and attacks on the player, giving each mission a final edge onto to those who have managed to face there boss. It's mostly an original reference to those experienced by soldiers in the front line of a seemingly never ending battle. This is the first Steel Beast theme in Metal Slug's history that would go on until Metal Slug 3 and finally onto Metal Slug 6. The Final Attack!: ' The Final Attack!' (or most commonly known now as Final Attack) is the last mission's theme. Like the name of the music suggests, it marks the Regular Army's 'final attack' on the Rebel Army right in their base of operations in which all of their troops are lead by Marco and Tarma, along that, the first 3 Slug Tank's, the Type-R, Experimental and Dark Wolf to help them push through the last battle of the First Morden War (though all three are destroyed in the battle, however). This music also marks the first Final Attack music in the Metal Slug series as its next installments are either remixed or changed in subtle to fit the final boss' theme. Though this is meant to be the Final Mission's theme, unlike its proceeding reincarnations which are only played when facing the Final Boss, this one isn't actually the Final Boss' theme as it will be replaced by Assault Theme later on. The music gives the player(s) and 'off the edge' panic-like tone to make sure that they survive the whole mission since the Rebel's are making a final and strong stand against the player(s). The last mission's theme is suppose to give away the final boss, which is General Morden himself aboard his personal helicopter, the Hi-Do. The Metal Slug: ' The Metal Slug' (as depicted by fans) is the ending theme if only 1 player (Marco) finishes the game successfully. The theme is a remix on Metal Slug, but with a more victorious tone than the previous music. Since the Morden War is over, this music tells the player how well he/she did, it also depicts the past Mission's the player had gone through, depending on whether how many Rebel Troops were killed, POW's rescued and Interactive Objects the player had destroyed, the music is made to give a hint of success for the player after finishing the whole game. Hold You Still!: ' Hold You Still!' is the ending theme if both players (Player 1, Marco and Player 2, Tarma) finish the game successfully. The theme is more beautiful in terms of creativity and sensation in success. Unlike The Metal Slug theme, which is only a remix of Metal Slug, this music gives both players a new music due to both having finish the game in success. But like The Metal Slug, it shows how well the players did on the past missions (read the above please). In also shows a tone of peace as the Morden War is finally over, along that it also shows the surviving Rebel Troops having been either escaped captivity or surrendered and turned over a new leaf celebrating their freedom/peace after the war. This is also the last theme in the original Metal Slug game. Hold You Still! (Vocal Version - Japanese): ' Hold You Still! (Vocal Version - Japanese)' is then vocalized version of the 2 Players ending in the original Metal Slug. Though, to date, only a japanese version of the song has been found since the game's debut back in 1996 (18 years ago). The singer is Yoshiko Masumoto, better known by her stage as Miina Tominaga, a famous Japanese voice actress and Tarento (talent in English) who was born in Nishi-ku, Hiroshima, Japan. She sang the song after the game's retail release in Japan and before it came to the United States, singing it with both her mind and heart, she has held most, if not all, the Fans of Metal Slug with her song up until now, most Veteran and Beginner Players have listened to her beautiful song ever since. She is also the first and possibly the only one to vocalize a soundtrack in the Metal Slug series and the first to voice act in the entirety. There has been no English dub for the song until now, making this the only and possibly first and last song in the Metal Slug series to be vocalized. Metal Slug 2/X: About Metal Slug X: Metal Slug X (or 2, on it's original modification) is a run and game video game developed by SNK. This was the first game in the Metal Slug series to have an improved version, that being Metal Slug X. Metal Slug 2 was originally released in 1998 for the Neo Geo MVS Arcade Platform as the sequel for the 1996 Metal Slug game. It was then re-released in 1999 in a slightly modified form of Metal Slug X (see picture on the left). It has been ported, like the original, to the Neo Geo CD, PlayStation and the Virtual Console back in the days. Now it has been ported to the Wii, Android and IOS Platforms. Both the original and the newly modified version included new weapons and new Slugs from the Original, along that, two new playable characters, those being female in the form of MSgt. Fio Germi and SSgt. Eri Kasamoto. This added a total of 4 character into the series instead of the original 2, characters could now be selected according to the player's favor. Judgement: Judgement 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 2's/X's Mission 1. The music takes a hint of Egyptian instruments, since the aforementioned mission takes place in a desert town of Egypt. The Boss of the 1st Mission differs on what version you play the sequel, If you are playing Metal Slug 2, the boss is a VTOL gunship used by the Rebels and their Egyptian allies for support called, The Keesi. If you are playing Metal Slug X (which is my favorite one due to it being my first MS game), the boss is reconstructed and far more armored Iron Nokana. There is a mid boss in the 1st mission which are three twin egyptian towers which fire rockets at the player(s) called Mosque Artillery which is manned by three separate rebel troops. 'Prehistoric Site: Prehistoric Site 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 2's/X's first part of Mission 2. The music is made to signify the quartet's arrival at an excavation done by a few scientists and personel of the Regular Army which is in a lost Egyptian Tomb, presumably cursed. The Rebel Troops have trespassed in the area, causing the ressurection of mummies. The music plays and ends until the player(s) reach the inner tomb's entrance which leads to the final part of the 2nd Mission. 'The Cenotaph: The Cenotaph 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 2's/X's final part of Mission 2. The music is made to showcase the inner tomb's the egyptian tomb itself, seeing how seemingly 'cursed' it is. The music ends when the player(s) reach the new Slugnoid and battle the weird gigantic excavator with an appearance resembling that of a cobra manned the by Rebel Troops called, Aeshi Nero. This is also the theme of Metal Slug 3's Mission 4's Part 2A - 1. 'Living on the Deck: Living on the Deck 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 2's/X's Mission 3. The music is made to blend in on the setting of the mentioned mission, on a moving Rebel Supplu Train defended by the Rebels. The music will end once the player(s) face(s) Dragon Nosuke, quadruped tank, designed to protect the Rebels Supply Train. 'Back to China: Back to China 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 2's/X's Mission 4. The majority of the theme is pretty much based on Chinese culture (as it is already obvious) and mostly Chinese instruments. It's made to blend in on the surrounding of the mission, that takes place in a downtown area, to a Rebel filled Dumpsite, onto an abandoned Suburban District and finally facing the boss itself. The Mars People make their first appearance in this mission (though they briefly appeared at the start of Mission 1 and 3). The boss of Mission 4 is the land-moving battleship, Big Shiee. 'New Godokin Street: New Godokin Street 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 2's/X's Mission 5 - Part 1. The music is drastically made to mix with the first Mission's part in the city of New Godokin Street, which has been occupied by the Rebel Army. The music ends once the player(s) reach the tunnel leading to the secret lab of the Rebels. 'Kiss in the Dark: Kiss in the Dark 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 2's/X's Mission 5 - Part 2. The music is arguably the first heavy metal-themed soundtrack in the series. The music is created to blend with the 2nd Part of Mission 5's scene inside the seemingly abandoned Train Tunnel, now being used by the Rebel Army as both as secret base and lab. This is one of the most frustrating scenes in Metal Slug as the the many numbers of the Rebel Army, a newly built Shoe/Karn tank and the Rebels using a (unfair) trains to fend off the Team is pretty hard to get by by both new and veteran players of Metal Slug. The music ends once the player(s) reach two Rebel Soldiers who have just locked and guarded the secret lab leading to the lab itself and the Sewer. 'Metamorphosis: Metamorphosis 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 2's/X's Mission 5 - Part 3. The theme is mostly made to blend into the seemingly haunted yet abandoned facility of the Rebel Army, as well as the Mutant Soldiers who have killed off most of the personnel there. This theme is the first somber and creepy theme in Metal Slug's history, due to the fact that the Mutant Soldiers are the first monster-like creatures to ever be faced by the team. This is also through the fact that the sewer has a lot of creepy like foreground, as well as the dead scientists at the entrance. The music will end once the player(s) reach the end of the Sewer and face the underwater submarine of the Rebels; Hozmi. 'Assault Theme (MS 2/X and 3 Version): Assault Theme (MS 2/X Version) 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 2's/X's Final Mission - Part 1. The music is perfectly made to mix with the teams frontal 'assault' onto the Rebel Army's Alaska Base that is deep in the base's facility with the mass wave of Rebels defending it. The first part is mostly the most arguable best part in Metal Slug 2's/X's missions, that being the rotating rope bridge and the batte against the newly healed and stronger Allen O'Neil. The music ends once the player(s) reach the facility after the attack. This is also the theme of Metal Slug 3's Final Mission - Part 2. 'First Contact: First Contact 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 2's/X's Final Mission - Part 2, as well as the theme for Mission 2's boss. The music is made to get the player(s) on edge against the fight against both Aeshie Nero (Mission 2) and the assault inside the Rebel Army's base (Final Mission). The theme is makes a great stand in the Final Mission as, the team will literally get a 'first contact' against both the Martians and the Rebels. This is preferred by players all around to be the best 'Regular Army versus Martians and Rebels' theme, though it's not yet been decided. This is also the theme for Metal Slug 3's Final Mission - Part 6, where the Rebel Troops and the three remaining Regular soldiers must destroy and face the Martians' leader. 'Steel Beast (MS 2/X and 3 Version): Steel Beast (MS 2/X Version) 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 2's/X's boss theme for each mission (excluding the Final Mission's True Boss). The music is a complete remix of the original Steel Beast from the first game, though some say that there is exactly no difference (due to both theme's sounding alike), there is technically a difference, in terms of tones and beats in the music. The music plays when the player(s) face(s) the boss of each Mission (Sub-Boss in the Final Mission). This is also the theme of the Mars People's Mini-Battleship(s) called Dai-Manji(s). This is also the theme of Metal Slug 3's bosses. (excluding Allen O'Neil and Hi-Do) 'Final Attack (Metal Slug 2/X): Final Attack (Metal Slug 2/X) 'is the name of the theme of the Final Boss in Metal Slug 2/X. Though, unlike the original, where the Final Attack theme starts at the very start and until before the fight with the Final Boss, this Final Attack (and it's oncoming new incarnates) would play when facing the Final Boss instead. The theme plays when the Dai Manji is badly destroyed and attaches itself onto the Martians primary battle station and commanding space station; Rugname. This was one of Metal Slug's finest missions until 2003, due to the fact that, after the Martians have betrayed the Rebels and unveiled their true plot, both the Regular and Rebel Army stood a temporary adhoc alliance to both rescue Morden and repel the Martians away from Earth. During the Fight, a dogfight between the Rebel Army's Flying Taras and the Martians can be seen. This was called by fans as the "Fight for Earth" in Metal Slug's history. The battle between the Martians and the Army were a homeage to the 1996 action, science fiction and disaster film, ''Independence Day. ''Proof to this was the dogfight in the background, Rugname's design similar to that of Mothership in the film and, once Rugname has been defeated, one of the Rebel Soldiers sacrificing themselves to defeat the Martian's, but mostly damaging their ship, forcing them to retreat. Though being the second Final Attack in Metal Slug's history, it is actually the first, due to the original Final Attack starting at the start of the Final Mission instead of the Final Boss. This would go on until Metal Slug 5 and again on Metal Slug 7/XX. 'Peace Forever!: Peace Forever! '''is the name of theme of Metal Slug 2's/X's End Credit. It is a remix of both The Metal Slug and Metal Slug's Original Theme. Though it is a remix, it has a slight change of depth within it's instruments and tone, possibly due to it playing in the sequel(s). It gives a minor hint of success after the battle against the Mars People where the player(s) also signalling that the player(s) have won, but this would prove otherwise in the next game. '''Metal Slug 3: '' About Metal Slug 3'': Metal Slug 3 'is a run and gun video game developed by SNK. It was originally released in 2000 for the Neo-Geo MVS arcade platform as the sequel to ''Metal Slug 2/X. ''The music of the game was developed by Noise Factory. The game was, like it's predecessors, ported to the PlayStation 2, XBox, XBox 360 (via XBox Live Arcade), Virtual Console, Steam, IOS and Android and finally to the Wii, PSP and as part of the ''Metal Slug Anthology. The game added new features to the gameplay of the original Metal Slug and Metal Slug 2/X, such as new weapons and vehicles, as well as introducing branching paths into the series. '''Barracks (Metal Slug 3 Version): Barracks '''is the subtle remix of Metal Slug 2's/X's Barracks from the Soldier Select Screen. It is a subtle remix towards the original Barracks theme, due to Metal Slug 3 being different from the original wars from the last two games. '''Blue Water Fangs: Blue Water Fangs '''(or Dr. Moureau's Island) is the theme of Metal Slug 3's Mission 1. The music is made to blend with the mission's surrounding and environment, in a heavily wrecked and mutated island populated by man eating Locusts, Flying Piranhas and Large Crabs. The full music is played when the player takes the straight path, meaning that they need to keep moving along the given path and not the alternate routes. The Mission is set in an Island of the Rebel Army's lead scientist, Dr. Moureau. The game begins with Marco and his team set on a mission to investigate some strange paranormal phenomenon around the world, the first place they visit is the aforementioned stage in where it has been reported that there is a group of Rebel Troops operating on the island. The boss of the first Mission is a gigantic, mutated and Rebel mechanized giant hermit. '''Marina Driver: Marina Driver '''is the theme of Mission 1's alternate route through the depth's of the Island itself. The new enemies are found here such as the Giant Eels. The player(s) gets to use the Slug Mariner in this route, and at the end they get to use a Red Slugnoid to battle the Hermit. This only plays if the player spots the Slug Mariner in the mission and takes it. '''Midnight Wandering: Midnight Wandering '''is the theme of Metal Slug 3's Mission 2. The music is both creepy and solemn so as to mix to mission two's setting, a camp site of a bunch of Rebel Troops. Though the setting is said, it is also a stage which features the Zombies in a downed Airliner. The stage also shows that the Rebel Army was examining a Meteorite with a bunch of scientists (some were lucky enough to escape alive), the meteorite, however, turned most of the troops, scientists and survivors of the crash into zombies, causing an outbreak. The boss at the end are the minds behind the meteorite itself, The_Ten_Commandments_of_Moses. If the player(s) do not go into the Ice Man cave, then the music will not be interrupted and it will play until the player(s) reach the boss segment. '''Devil's Snow Cave: Devi's Snow Cave 'is the theme of Mission 2's alternate route through the Ice Man cave halfway into the mission itself. It can be found on the right before going down the hill to the camp site of the Rebel Troops, the entrance, however, is blocked by a few ice shards so the player(s) have to shoot them off in order to gain entry. Before going on, the player(s) may want to wait for a couple of seconds as 2 POW's will exit the cave. This route is where you fight the Yetis, gain access to the Elephant Slug and fight against the invasion of a horde who have killed and devoured most of the Yetis. The music end once the player(s) safely get out of the cave. 'Shallow Sea: Shallow Sea 'is the name of theme of Metal Slug 3's Mission 3 - Part 1. The theme is mostly made to blend with the teams struggle to destroy the Rebel Army's underwater factory as they have to swim through an entire mine field that is being defended by the Rebels. This is just a comprimising part on Metal Slug 3, as the theme is mostly one of the reasons some players instantly die, but no complaints on it have been told, as this was a perfect way to get the players really on edge when doing the mission, especially underwater. The music end if either the player(s) have chosen the alternate routes (shown via through some moving holes in either the bottom or top of the torpedo walls) or gotten through the sea and entered the Factory. 'Hard Water: Hard Water 'is the name of theme of Metal Slug 3's Mission 3's alternate route 1. The theme is made to blend into alternate route 1's scene, which takes the player(s) deep in the sea of the underwater factory using the Slug Marine in order to both face the Rebel Troops guarding it and infiltrate the base from underwater. The background in which this plays in is a seemingly graveyard of sunken ships and space ships (this suggests that either a new race of aliens or the Martians have returned in the game). The music ends when the player(s) enter the base through it's underwater passage. 'Secret Factory: Secret Factory 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 3's Mission 3's route 1. The music is both a combination of Military Stealth and Action as the scene where this music plays in is inside the factory of the Rebel Army. This mostly gets the players to be both stealthy and quick on their actions, as new devices made by the Rebel Army will be faced here, as well as the LV Armor. The music ends once the player(s) reach(es) the Main Smelting Room of the Factory to face the giant nuclear robot, Jupiter King. 'Desert: Desert 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 3's Mission 4 - Part 1. The music makes a subtle hint of both Egyptian and Arabian tones as the first part takes place in a (obvious) desert that is filled with Rebels. The music ends until the player either enters the base or walks up to the Temple/Pyramid. 'Pyramid: Pyramid 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 3's Mission 4 - Part 2A or 2B. The music is made to blend in on the threat that the Man Eating Plants poses against the player(s) either on top of the Pyramid or inside it. The music ends if either (top) the player enters the secret hatch to go inside the Pyramid's interior, moves along and enters the shute or (down) enters the hatch leading to the underground mutant bug location or through the old Japanese Soldier Base. 'The Japanese Army: The Japanese Army 'is the name of theme of Metal Slug 3's Mission 4's Part 2B - 2. Due to the name saying it all, the music is made to blend with the threat of the seemingly old Japanese Troops inside the Pyramid, who were not updated with World War II's end. Because of this, they will attack whoever enters their 'base' as they have their 'orders' to keep until the end of the 'war'. The theme that plays is to mix with the fact that, the player(s) will face enemies from a previous war. The music will end once the player(s) reach the chute leading to Mission 4's boss, the corrupted Sun Rock, Sol Dae Rokker. 'In the Void!: Into the Void 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 3's Final Mission - Part 1. The music is made to mix with the first part's air assault scene, where Marco and his team must now make another frontal attack on the Rebels, this time using the new Slug Copter to infiltrate them and stop their nuclear missile plan from happening. The music will end once the player has defeated Allen O'Neil and reach the launch site and begin the attack. 'The Kidnapping: The Kidnapping 'is the name of the theme that plays when Player 1's character has been abducted by the Martian who disguised himself as General Morden. The music will end once the player and his/her new replacement character for the one who was kidnapped enters the Rocket Boosters to rescue both Morden once again, but this time, Player 1's character as well. This scene would also mark the second time the Rebel Army's temporary alliance with the Regular Army like in the previous game. The most canon character to be kidnapped of all is actually Marco. 'Into the Cosmos: Into the Cosmos 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 3's Final Mission - Part 3. The theme is made to mix with Part 3's scene, deep in space where both the Regular and Rebel Army are fighting against the Martians, this time in space to rescue both Player 1's character/Marco and Morden from their hands. The music is a subtle hint of both science and space jam themes as the battle obviously takes place in space and it mixes with many outer space battle scenes from games, shows and/or movies. The music will end once the player(s) have reached the newly repaired Rugname and enter its interior in a surprise infiltration battle. 'Bioinformatics: Bioinformatics 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 3's Final Mission - Part 6, where, after the three remaining Regular Soldiers have severely injured the Martian Leader, Rootmars, and they set to find Player 1's character/Marco inside the ship, they encounter a few Rebel Soldiers being killed by the clones of Player 1's character/Marco. The music is made to blend with the intense battle that is erupting inside the ship between the last remaining Martian Defenses, the Clones and the Regular Army soldiers. The music will end once after the player(s) have freed Player 1's character/Marco in the cloning chamber of Rugname. 'Escape: Escape 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 3's Final Mission - Part 7. The theme plays when, after the player(s) have fredd Player 1's character/Marco from the cloning device and they finally set on escaping the self destructing Rugname, most of the clones die, but some survive and a few even turn into monstrous zombies, more powerful and touger than their humanoid selves. The music is made to blend with the severe new threat that holds the remaining Soldiers from their escape from within the falling mothership of the Martians. It is also made to blend with the last intense minutes of escape from the hands of the clones in their last stand against the soldiers. The music starts when two of the clones start to turn and go after them and it will end once the player(s) have reached the end of the mothership's loading bay where Player 1's character/Marco will open the hatch that will ensure their escape, but not much for their survival in space. 'Final Attack (Metal Slug 3): Final Attack (Metal Slug 3) 'is the name of the theme of the Final Boss of Metal Slug 3. The music is the same as Metal Slug 2's/X's, but with a different tone along that, a different setting and final boss. The Final Boss being a newly transformed Rootmars and his final stand to kill the escaping Regular Army Soldiers (Marco, Eri, Tarma and Fio) after they deliberately destroyed his ship and most of his kind. The music will play after Rootmars had caught three of them by surprise after falling out of the Mothership when Player 1's character/Marco opened the hatch, though he/she may not have survived the forced vacuum of space. Rootmars will begin the music after he has snagged the one/two Metal Slug(s) that had escaped with the soldier(s) in it. The music will end after the player(s) have defeated Rootmars, with the help of Player 1's character/Marco inside one of the Martian's Mini-UFO, thus ending the game with the Good Ending. 'End Titles Again: End Titles Again 'is the name of the theme of Metal Slug 3's End Credits Theme. The theme is a subtle remix of both Metal Slug's and Metal Slug 2's/X's End Themes, respectively. This music is made to blend with Metal Slug 3's ending and the events that had transpired, giving the team a whole new experience, thus making their teamwork and bond stronger (except Marco and Fio who were already in a relationship after the events of Metal Slug 2/X). The music will play once the crew have surfaced from the SV-001's emergency life boat protocol, witnessing three of the surviving Rebel Soldiers' and Morden himself gloating over who actually won, with disgust, the team throws their weapons to the sea, thus triggering the end theme. The music plays along while whoever Player 1 was using as a replacement threw their gun at sea, with the Males as a Semi-Auto Colt and the Females as a Colt Python. Behind the gun, as it sinks to the bottom of the sea, is a badly injured Rootmars, also sinking to the sea after his battle with the quartet. The music will end when the gun hits a random fish's head, giving the player with the words "The End", ending the credits and the game. 'Metal Slug 4: About Metal Slug 4: Metal Slug 4 is a run and gun video game for the Neo-Geo console/arcade platform created by SNK. It was released in 2002 for the MVS arcade platform and the AES game console, and is the fourth game in the Metal Slug series. 2 years later, Playmore published Metal Slug 4. This was also the only Metal Slug game that was produced during SNK's bankruptcy, until the next game was released after SNK was "resurrected" as "SNK Playmore". Metal Slug 4 retains the same gameplay as the previous games do, with the addition of some new enemies, bosses, weapons, several new vehicles and a new bonus combo system. It was, like its predecessors, ported to Microsoft, XBox, Sony and PlayStation 2 as a separate game in Japan and Europe, and along with it's sequel as a compilation in North America. The game introduced two new characters into the team, Newcomer Pvt. Nadia Cassel and Sgt. Trevor Spacey, replacing Eri and Tarma respectively, due to their own respective assignments, separate from Marco and Fio. 'Tekken:' be Added... 'Tekken 3:' be Added... 'Tekken 5:' be Added... 'Tekken 6:' be Added... 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2:' be Added... Shows This section is about the Soundtracks and Songs from the Shows Vincetick loves, feel free to listen to them and Comment and also write your name below to instantly put a like to this section and put the name of the Song/Soundtrack that you like. Thank You! 2001 'Pokemon:' Needed... Gallery Needed... 'The Indigo League:' be Added... 'Adventures in the Orange Islands:' be Added... 'Johto Journeys:' be Added... 'Johto League Champions:' be Added... 'Master Quest:' be Added... 'Advanced:' be Added... 'Advanced Challenge:' be Added... 'Advanced Battle:' be Added... 'Diamond and Pearl:' be Added... 'DP Sinnoh League Victors:' be Added... 'Pokemon the Series: XY' 'V (Volt)' be Added... 'Mega V (Mega Volt)' be Added... Doridori (Serena's Ending Theme): Doridori (Serena's Ending Theme) 'is the name of the ending theme song entitled and only chosen for Serena herself in the Pokemon XY season. The song is to represent her newly chosen goal in the anime, being a Pokemon Performer, choosing this in the episode "XY042". So far, Serena is the only one with an exclusive theme song in the anime along Ash, though the others appear in the end this does not count, however. The song also shows some parts of Serena that we may have or may not have seen. Such as her feeling useless among the others (seen before she chose her goal) and doing a lot of Performances (seen in future episodes), likewise, this deems the fact on Serena's character arc in the XY season, to which many fans have been waiting for. Below are the lyrics for the shortened version, as their is no full version, yet. 'Getta Ban Ban! Getta Ban Ban! (In English - Mad-Paced Getter!) is the name of the third opening song of the Pokemon anime series, a song for the XY season's third part. It is actually the second opening of the XY season, but is the third song overall of the aforementioned season. The song is sung by Sako Tomohisa, with the song being composed by Ogawa Tomoyuki. As said by Sako, the song is made to openly expand on Ash and Clemont's respective goals and dreams as numerous as the Pokemon, the song also encourages everyone to fully get each one of them at a mad pace. There are a total three variants of the song to date, the second which has Serena in her updated attire, as well as Ash's Goomy evolving into a Sliggoo, Serena's Fennekin evolving into a Braixen and Clemont's Luxio evolving into a Luxray. The third variant, however, removes Ash's Goodra with Noibat instead, Alain meeting Ash in place of Clemont appearing after Ramos, Valerie and Olympia appeared and Ash and Clemont's battle is replaced with Eevee performing on a rock as Serena looks on from afar with her Braixen and Pancham. 2002 'Mirmo De Pon!:' be Added... 2006 'Shakugan no Shana:' Shakugan no Shana '''(In English: Burning-Eyed Shana), most commonly known as simply ''Shana'', is a japanese light novel series written by Yashiciro Takahashi with illustrations by Noizi Ito. Over 26 novels were published by ASCII Media Works from November 2002 to November 2012 under their Dangeki Bunko Imprint. The story focuses on Yuji Sakai as well as the Haze fighter, Shana. Yuji is a high school boy who accidentally becomes involved in an age-old battle between the forces of balance and imbalance in existence. In the process of being inadvertedly involved in the conflict, Yuji meets and befriends a female fighter from the Balance force and calls her by the name "Shana". After this, Shana and Yuji would fight the forces of imbalance to save the world from a dark fate that may befall it if the forces of balance were to lose. The series is an action, drama, romance and supernatural type, as well as mixing in fantasy and slice of life elements into its story. The light novel had received two manga adaptations, an anime adaptation, along two OVA seasons and a game. The manga adaptations were also published by ASCII Media Works in Dengeki Daioh and Dengeki Maoh. J.C. Staff had adaptated the series into an anime from 2005 to 2012, where it had over three seasons all of which contained 24 episodes each, as well as an animated film back in 2007 under license of Funimation and Universal Australia. Two OVA seaons were also released by J.C. Staff, with the first having only a stand alone episode and the second having four episodes. A video game was released back in 2006 for the Playstation 2 console, and later on was ported a year after for the Nintendo DS. Vix Media had licensed the novels and the first manga series for a North America release, but was stopped prematurely. Geneon had originally licensed the anime for a North America release, but was transferred over to Funimation, who also licensed the remaining anime properties. The series was critically received with positive reviews and to this day still holds an impressive legacy to those who were with the series during the start and end, as well as those who are new to it after its finale. '''Shakugan no Shana: ShakuganNoShanaLNVol2Cover.jpg|The cover for Volume #2 of the Light Novel series, featuring Shana Shana(2).jpg|A cover for the Manga of "Shakugan no Shana" Shana(1).jpg|A promo for the 2nd Season of the "Shakugan no Shana" Anime adaptation. ShakuganNoShanaTheMoviePosterOST1.gif|A poster for the Movie adaptation of the Shakugan no Shana anime, featuring Shana, Yuji, Margery and Friagne 2008 'To Love-Ru:' Needed TL-RVol1Cov.jpg|The official cover of Volume 1 of the original To Love-Ru manga, featuing Rito Yuuki and Lala Satalin Deviluke TL-RDarknessVol10Cov.jpg|The official cover of Volume 10 of the To Love-Ru Darkness manga, featuring Rito Yuuki and Golden Darkness/Yami ToLove-RuDarknessPromoArt(2).png|A promotional artwork for the anime adaptation of To Love-Ru Darkness, featuring Golden Darkness/Yami, Momo Belia Deviluke and Mea Korusaki 'To Love-Ru:' 'Forever We Can Make It!:' be Added... 'Lucky Tune:' be Added... 'Kiss no Yukue:' be Added... 'To Love-Ru OVA:' 'Yattekoi Daisuki!:' be Added... 'Apple Panic?!:' be Added... 'Hayate: The Combat Butler:' Needed... 'Hayate: The Combat Butler!:' 'Hayate no Gotoku!:' be Added... 'Proof/no vain:' be Added... 'Get My Way!' be Added... 'Shichitenhakki Shijou Shugi!:' be Added... 'Chasse:' be Added... 'Oto no nai Yozora ni/Ko no me kaze:' be Added... 'Hayate: The Combat Butler!! 2nd Season:' 'Wonder Wind:' be Added... 'Honjitsu Mankai, Watashi wo Iru:' be Added... 'daily~daily Dream:' be Added... 'Karakoi ~Dakara wa Shoujo koi wo suru~:' be Added... 'Hayate: The Combat Butler! - Heaven Is A Place On Earth:' 'Bokura, kake yuku sore e:' ' 'Bokura, kake yuku sora e ' (Eng: "We over the Sky picture") is the name of the opening theme used for the 2011 animated movie of the ''Hayate: The Combat Butler! ''manga and anime series. The theme is sung by Ruka Suirenji, who makes her debut appearance in the movie itself before the third season a year later, specifically, but her voice actress. The song acts as the opening for the movie, while this is being played, a short introduction of the characters are shown (mostly Hayate himself), which features the events that started Hayate's life as a Sanzenin butler and how he came to meet Nagi and the rest after his parents dropped a one-hundred fifty million yen debt on him during Christmas Eve. The opening, much like how the second season showed it before and then later with the third season, shows how Hayate had met Nagi and Maria, the events that came that made him into a Sanzenin butler and how he met Hinagiku, Isumi, Sakuya, Chiharu, Izumi, Miki, Risa and the others. Athena herself also makes a cameo in the movie during the intro, but no other appearance until the fourth season where she appears as her child form, Alice. You can watch the version used in the film over there at the right. 'Hayate: The Combat Butler! CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU: 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You:' be Added... 'Koi no Wana/Precious Nativity:' be Added... 'Hayate: The Combat Butler! Cuties:' 'Haru ULALA LOVE yo koi:' be Added... 'Heroine wa koko no Iru:' be Added... 2009 'K-On!' Needed... Gallery Needed... 'Season 1' be Added... 2010 'Squid Girl:' Needed... Gallery Needed... 'Shinryaku no Susume:' be Added... 'Angel Beats!:' Needed Gallery Needed... 'My Soul, Your Beats!:' be Added... 'Brave Song:' be Added... 2013 'Sword Art Online:' Needed... Gallery Needed... 'crossing field:' be Added... 'High School DxD:' be Added... 'Accel World:' be Added... 'The Pet Girl of Sakurasou:' Needed... ThePetGirlofSakurasouAnimeArt.jpg|The Pet Girl of Sakurasou Anime Promo art ThePetGirlofSakurasouLNVol10.jpg|The Pet Girl of Sakurasou Light Novel Volume 10 cover, featuring the female lead protagonist, Mashiro Shiina 'Kimi ga Yume wo Tsuretekita:' be Added... 'Unbreakable Machine Doll:' Unbreakable Machine-Doll (In Romaji: Mashin-Doru wa Kizutsukanai, also known as Kiko Shojo wa Kizutsukanai), is a Japanese light novel series written by Reji Kaito and illustrated by Ruroo. Media Factory has published 14 volumes under their MF Bunko J Imprint since November 2009. Both a Manga and Anime adaptation of the series were made. The manga was serialized by Media Factory's Monthly Comic Alive magazine, done by Hakaru Takagi back in 2010. The anime was directed by Kinji Yoshimoto and written by Yuko Kakihara, where 12 episodes in Japan between October and December 2013, until later on next year where it aired worldwide under Animax Asia's network. 6 OVAs of the anime were also released afterwards. The series follows Raishin Akabane's pursuit for revenge against the person who murdered his entire clan, his older brother and Akabane prodigy, Tenzen Akabane (now going by the alias of "Magnus" after moving to the UK). Alongside his Automaton and Banned Doll, Yaya, Raishin enrolls at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart in Liverpool, London from Japan. The students within the Academy are to participate in the Walpurgis Festival (the "Night Party") where the Top 100 students, or "Puppeteers" within the Academy's rankings will battle each other to rise up and earn the rank of "Wiseman". However, Raishin's only motive in enrolling in the Academy to seek out his older brother and exact his long awaited revenge for the murder of their entire family. With Yaya's help, Raishin's story alongside his "best automaton in the world" begins as his Unbreakable Machine-Doll start their fight. UnbreakableMachine-Doll(Volume3LightNovelCover).jpg|The cover of Volume 3 of the Light Novel, featuring Charlotte Belew and Sigmund UnbreakableMachine-Doll(Chapter31MangaCover).jpg|The cover for the 31st chapter of the manga adaptationl of "Unbreakable Machine-Doll", featuring Raishin Akabane, Charlotte Belew, Henriette Belew, Loki, Frey, Alice Burnstein, Shin and Yaya. UnbreakableMachine-Doll(1).png|A Promotional artwork for the Anime adaptation of "Unbreakable Machine-Doll", featuring Raishin Akabane, Yaya, Magnus, Shoko, Loki, Cherubim, Charlotte Belew, Frey, Rabbi, Irori, Kimberley and Komurasaki. 'Anicca:' be Added... 2014 'Akame ga Kill!:' be Added... 'Recently, My Sister is Unusual:' Needed 'BINKAN ATTENTION:' be Added... 'Blade Dance of the Elementalers:' Needed... BladedanceOfElementalers(1).jpg|Promotional artwork for the anime adaptation 'Kyoumei no True Force:' Kyoumei no True Froce 'is the name of the opening theme of the anime adaptation of ''Bladedance of the Elementalers. Explanation Needed... '''Blade Dance: Blade Dance 'is the name of the ending theme of the anime adaptation of ''Bladedance of the Elementalers. The song is sung by "Knee-Socks", more specifically, the voice actresses of the five main female characters, Claire Rouge, Rinslet Laurenfrost, Ellis Fahrengart, Fianna Ray Ordesia and Est. Explanation Needed... Trinity Seven: Needed... '''Seven Doors: ' ' ' Seven Doors '''is the name of the opening theme of the anime adaptation of ''Trinity Seven. Explanation Needed... 2015 'Sore ga Seiyuu!:' Sore ga Seiyuu! (In English: "Seiyu's Life!") is a comedy 4-panel doujin manga series by voice actress Masumi Asano, who voiced Risa Asakaze in the anime adaptation of the Hayate: The Combat Butler! ''series, with art by Hata Kenjiro, the mangaka of the ''Hayate: The Combat Butler! ''(In Romaji: Hayate no Gotoku!) series. The series revolves around Futaba Ichinose, who is a rookie voice actress (a "Seiyu", as called in Japan, thus explaining the name of the series), along her other two friends, Ichigo Moesaki and Rin Kohana, who both also rookie voice actresses. The girls are all middle school students, attending the private and upper class Hakuo Academy (the same academy within the Hayate: The Combat Butler series), as they all go through their individual troubles of working as voice actresses, until they all end up being the hosts of a wed radio show together. The series is set in the same universe as that of the Hayate: The Combat Butler! series, though little interactions has occured between both series, some parts of the Hayate: The Combat Butler! series have either made appearances or mentions within Sore ga Seiyu!, most prominently, Hakuo Academy and Ruka's manager, Atsumari, who have their respective places within Sore ga Seiyu!. The Manga of the series was first released back in Comiket 81 back in December 2011 and is still ongoing whilst the anime adaptation had recently aired back in July 2015 and is also still ongoing. SoreGaSeiyuu(2).jpg|"Sore ga Seiyu!" Manga cover, featuring the three protagonists; Rin Kohana, Futaba Ichinose and Ichigo Moesaki. SoreGaSeiyuu(1).jpg|"Sore ga Seiyu!" Anime art promo, featuring the three protagonists; Futaba Ichinose, Rin Kohana and Ichigo Moesaki. 'Sore ga Seiyuu!: be Added... Everyday Life with Monster Girls: Needed... Gallery Needed... '''Saikousuko FALL IN LOVE!: be Added... 'Gate:' be Added... Others This section is about the Soundtracks and Songs from other, random people/stuff/things/etc. that Vincetick '' ''loves. Feel free to listen, comment your opinion and/or like the below stuff. things. Thank You! Also, be warned that, most of these songs contain cusses/swears, so if you end up listening to one with these, please don't rage or hate, as these words are part of the song itself to add a bit of 'spunk' and 'feel' to the song itself. 'Timeflies Tuesday:' ''' '''Alcohol: be Added... 'Markiplier' 'Crazy La Paint:' Crazy La Paint 'is the name of the music that is used by famous YouTuber Markiplier as his third (3rd) outro, which is his current one today. The music is very crazy in terms of tone and depth, as the music itself blends in on Markiplier's attitude. The music is heard on the very end of each of his videos, mostly several seconds until the final cut of the music, where it will end and end the video itself. 'John Paul "Scatman John" Larkin: be Added... 'Joe Satriani:' be Added... 'Spaceman Chaos:' be Added... 'KOTOKO:' be Added... 'Linkin Park:' be Added... 'My Chemical Romance:' be Added... 'Waterflame:' be Added... 'mooseymaniac:' be Added... 'Duttysdan:' be Added... 'Three Days Grace:' be Added... 'Streetlight Manifesto:' be Added... Game Trivia *Metal Slug 4 actually takes place 4 years after Metal Slug 7/XX. **The True Chronology of the game is listed below: **Metal Slug --> Metal Slug 2/X --> Metal Slug 3 --> Metal Slug 6 --> Metal Slug 7/XX--> Metal Slug 4 --> Metal Slug 5. *Due to the Metal Slug series being Vince's first and most favored game of all, it has been his favorite soundtrack to listen to up until now. Show/Movie Trivia *Within the K-On! series, "Don't say "Lazy"", "Fuwa Fuwa Time (Mio and Yui's version) and "Fuwa Fuwa Time (Mio's Version)" are Vince's most favorite. **Mostly because Mio is the one singing them (along Yui in "Fuwa Fuwa Time!"), an obvious sign because he admires her despite the fact that she is fictional. *Advise: Unless you're brave enough to handle its ridiculous theme, Vince advises you to NOT watch "Recently, My Sister Is Unusual". **The anime contains the follow genre: romantic comedy, supernatural, Ecchi and slight incest. *Sore ga Seiyuu! had recently aired this year, albeit in English Subtitles. Singer Trivia *Originally, Vince liked Pop, Rock, Rap and Melody genres, but this changed in being sporadical. **This means that his favorite music genres changes over time, randomly. *Vince has the most "Least Favorite Singers" in his list. *Back then, Fan had Vince listen to one of Switchfoot's song (Fan's fave musicians), but, as usual, Vince didn't like them, not the music nor the group itself, but the way the song was made. Other Trivia *Vince began to listen to Timeflies Tuesday after he subbed to VanossGaming back in the Summer of 2014. *The Wreckage still has to make another song that Vince should know about. (lol?) * Vince began to listen to other YouTuber's outro songs in late 2013. **The first outro he ever listened to was "Crazy La Paint" which was famous YouTuber Markiplier's current outro song.uyo Will be added soon... Category:Pages Owned by Specific Users Category:Slush Invaders Fanon Wiki